memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pianoman13827
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Fusion (night club)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Archduk3 (talk) 16:07, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Stop Stop removing a valid link as you did twice. Another removal will be considered a sort of "vandalism" and a block will succeed. Tom (talk) 19:12, June 19, 2016 (UTC) :It was not so much about removing a link. It was removing unnecessary information from the image.--Pianoman13827 (talk) 19:14, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Please don't blank your talk page. If you don't wish this discussion be placed here you can archive it. Also, you're blocked now as I told you above for removing the same information a third time after you've been told that this link was valid. What you may seem "unnecessary information" might be useful or informative for other users. Tom (talk) 20:38, June 19, 2016 (UTC) :I apologize. Please unblock me. --Pianoman13827 (talk) 20:42, June 19, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome. Please keep this in mind for further contributions. Tom (talk) 20:51, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Personal attacks Personal attacks are not tolerated. You can bring up on the talk page anything related to the subject but in an at least friendly and normal choice of your words. I moved your comment to your talk page here :Please note that the administrators of this page are tyrants who will undo any changes you make if they don't agree with it. I attempted to change the caption of today showing "his captain" linking to "captain" instead of James T. Kirk. They argue Kirk is in the picture. So are Leonard McCoy and Christine Chapel but they are not mentioned. Hypocrits run rampant on this site. --Pianoman13827 (talk) 15:38, June 22, 2016 (UTC) As I might not understand why you've changed a valid link of a "Picture of the Day" with a random link to "captain" I am truly aware that your choice of words is against our policy. Now take some time (one week) and think about it. Tom (talk) 16:03, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :It is not a random link. It corresponds with the words listed in the text. You claimed that Kirk was in the picture. McCoy and Chapel are as well but there are no references to them. Who died and made you boss of this website that purports to be a free and open site? You guys need to back off and let people contribute - especially when it is not hurting the site at all. --Pianoman13827 (talk) 16:08, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Unblock Would you please unblock me? --Pianoman13827 (talk) 21:11, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Please unblock me.--Pianoman13827 (talk) 02:07, November 23, 2018 (UTC) :Why? - 07:17, November 23, 2018 (UTC) So I can contribute to this site. It's very clear to me that I'm not allowed to touch any articles you've ever written or have any connection to because you'll just revert the files back. --Pianoman13827 (talk) 15:27, November 23, 2018 (UTC) :The only thing that should be obvious to you by now is that you have no idea what you're doing. You would think with all the time you've been blocked for you might have read some of the rules and guidelines even if only by accident. For example, , not deleted, so if you have a problem with the post your "friend" who also happens to use double spaces left, you don't just delete it. If you're looking to avoid anything I have any connection to, you're done editing here. I've touched about a third of all pages and I have a connection to the entire project, so there is no version of this where you get to do the same things you've been doing. If you're looking to actually contribute and engage in discussions instead of pitching a fit like a child every time someone disagrees you, you've welcome to do so when this block expires. - 23:11, November 24, 2018 (UTC) And when might this block expire? And I'll point out, the way you talk to people, is incredibly rude and disrespectful. --Pianoman13827 (talk) 23:22, November 24, 2018 (UTC) :: Do the math. --Alan (talk) 00:38, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for taking a stand Thank you for standing up to these administrators and trying to make changes to this website that are strongly overdue. These same old same old Pictures of the Day need to be changed and people here seem to not like it when you legitimately change photos that they seem to have an infatuation. with. Your change to today's photo is topical and legitimate and needs to happen more often, rather than having non-cannon photos included on this page. --Dowling813! (talk) 21:39, November 14, 2018 (UTC)